Talk:Bugs
Can somebody please put the list of glitches on here? I don't really know any, myself, so I can't really put any on. If none are added, I'd suggest deleting this page. Everybody who's old enough to play Left 4 Dead and then come to this wiki to learn about it knows what a glitch is. An article just about the definition of a glitch without the glitches in Left 4 Dead is stupid and frankly somewhat detrimental to the wiki, as it's pretty close to a spam article. -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 16:13, 14 January 2009 (UTC) There may be some historical interest in fixed glitches, but IMO they don't really belong on the article page itself, so I moved it over to here. If I'm in a minority here, feel free to move it back. Nite01002 14:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Fixed Glitches * The turret glitch is when the player constantly hits a turret to "charge" it up. when the player has done this enough times jumping on the barrel should send them flying across the map or up into the air. This glitch is useful on the Dead Air Finale because you can jump up onto the aeroplane from harm's way. :As of the Sept. 22 update the Power Shot appears to be fixed. I tested it with both guns several times and was unable to perform it.--JiNX Bloodfang 17:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :As of the September 22 update Ghost Scratching is also fixed. Along with unlimited mollies. Also many survival glitches have been made harder to do but could not be entirely fixed because they are different dlcs/updates, an example is bots being set to melee a moving crate in the drains.Whitestpimp 01:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Whitestpimp any more glitches Term I prefer the term "bug" over "glitch". When I see "bug" I think of a programming error, but when I see "glitch" I think of a hardware problem. "Bug" is also a smaller word and easier to type. Would anyone mind if the article were moved? --MadDawg2552 15:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :I went ahead and moved the page and also created redirects to it to make it easier to find. --MadDawg2552 16:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Confirmation of bugs * On the No Mercy Campaign, there is a room near the helipad where the door cannot be opened but it opens itself. When in this room the player(s) will not come to harm. This room is known to many as the "Jesus" room. * Sometimes a common infected can be glitched and will become invincible which means it cannot be killed and it will continue to attack you. To get rid of the glitched infected, trap it inside a place and close the door so it can't get out. Melee attacks are useful at this. * If you throw a propane tank at a witch and shoot it, the witch will disappear but you can still hear her crying. :I don't think this bug is in the game any more. I threw a propane tank at a Witch and shot it, but all it did was startle her and cause her to attack. At first it seemed like she disappeared, but that could have been because of the smoke caused by the explosion. --MadDawg2552 19:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I added a list of bugs on the main article that need confirmation as I can't find any information as to whether or not these bugs still exist in the game. --MadDawg2552 21:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Bug to be added or confirmed...then fixed This was in Apartments on No Mercy. I was playing on Versus, infected team, we had incapacited 1 survivors, two of the others died. The none incaped survivor went into the saferoom and waited for the other survivor to die (if he went out there to save him, he would have died too). There was a player on our side....I forget his name, but as a hunter he somehow leaped INTO the saferoom, he didn't spawn in there nor did he wait in there. He jumped in the wall or door and killed the safe survivor before the round ended. Like the wall wasn't there, he just pounced the survivor by leaping through the saferoom door. I am happy because we won that round...and the game XD but the bug/glitch/CHEAT needs to be fixed. -- User:Monobrow1 Bug I found, or maybe help with how to fix it? Every now and again, one of my team-mates in campaign (I play offline most of the time) will try to go up a ladder, but if there is another ladder after it, they will get stuck going up and down both ladders. Bill did this on the finale of No Mercy, and it was really annoying because we just didn't have enough fire power to take out the tanks without him... Does anyone know a way to avoid this happening? 14:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :It is really annoying when they do that. Sadly, I don't really know of any way to fix it, just keep moving and hope the AI will figure out that they should follow you. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::What's really annoying is when you're standing in the safe room and all the AI survivors get stuck on the door and can't figure out how to get in. For the most part they can easily find their way through the levels, but there are a few annoying spots where they have pathing issues. --MadDawg2552 19:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) No Mercy FInale glitch On the top of the mercy hospital building it's possible to jump off while in spawn mode and survive. From there you can spawn and walk around on an invisible floor. AI survivors I have a problem with these. Usualy they run to grab pills and that before I get to them (this isn't the glitch) but I've had it happen where Zoey reaches through a door to grab pills before I can get them. Just a minor glitch like, not sure if anyone else has had similar. -- 18:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't really think it's a bug, either. The AI seem to have a...super ability to know where things are, especially pills. Due to this, they're very adamant that they always have some in supply. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 19:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I have also found a glitch involving AI survivors. Sometimes (it's entirely random) the AI Bill (its always bill) will not go into the safe room, so the chapter can't end. He will stand in a corner and a couple seconds after that, he would teleport a couple feet away, then walk right back into the corner. I have tried everything i could think of, even stuff that doesn't make sense, like healinh him when he's in the 90's, giving him pills, incapping him, etc. The only solution i've found was to kill him. Any solutions?--Supermutantslayer450 20:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I found another thingthats weird. i dont know if its a glitch or not, but AIs never pick up their default weapons. Francis always picks up an uzi, and bill a shotgun. Bill and Francis also always grab hunting rifles, and louis keeps his tier one weapon, but only uses his pistols.--Supermutantslayer450 20:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Dead Air Finale Glitch I don't know if it has been patched, it wasn't last time I did it, but if you have at least 2 survivors, you can glitch onto the rescue vehicle in the Dead Air Finale. You will see carts/boxes around the map. Get somebody to melee them and get someone else to throw a propane tank/canister at it (or whenever it stops moving). You can move the box to the front of the plane and then (from the truck opposite the plane) can jump from the truck, to the cart, and onto the plane (with some skill). Except for the Smoker, no other infected can get you (not even The Tank as he will run under the plane like other infected, and will die eventually. Then you simply jump off after the second tank has died and enter through the back. Power shot Well, it happened. the power shot has been patched on the 360 version. we will miss you, but not as much as the turret launcher.--Supermutantslayer450 18:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well that sucks. Now we've lost all our POWER. I mean, it was OVER 9000!! :But I digress. Does anyone know if that neat little hunting rifle trick is still in-game? It just might be able to replace it. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 19:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Hunting rifle trick? i'd be happy to try it if you told me what it was.--Supermutantslayer450 19:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Well I don't know about you, but I used the power shot trick to kill the Witch instantly. This trick with the hunting rifle, does the same job. However, I'm wondering if Valve attempted to patch it or not. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 20:00, September 22, 2009 (UTC) oh, yeah,, ive done that. it works with oxygen tanks, propane tanks, and pipebombs, too. i am pretty sure that still works, but i'll go try it again, just to be sure.--Supermutantslayer450 21:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) yeah, i just tried that, and it works. i forgot exactly wut the vid did, so i meleed the witch for 3 minutes, thinkin i could kill her that way. after that, i just meleed a bunch, the shot, then meleed, and did wut the video said 2 do, just i head shotted her, and was down to 4 shots left in my clip. the point is, yes, it still works.--Supermutantslayer450 22:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Smoker reload Ok, i found another glitch, maybe. I was reloading my pistol, then got grabbed by a smoker. as i was being pulled, i still reloaded my pistol.--Supermutantslayer450 22:05, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh no it's the apocalypse now! GTFO--Kirby888 05:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Extra animations? Sometimes when I'm reloading with an Assault or Hunting Rifle and I melee near the end of the reload, I get an short extra animation of characters pulling on stuff at the side of the guns! I think their animations for when L4D had extra reload times for empty clips. --VaultGuru 10:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Defibrillator Question I have not tryed it yet, but as stated it is possible to get extra/duplicate survivors on campaign. Now, does it work with both computer and human survivors, or do human characters glitch/crash when trying to simultaneously control two characters? I'm sure it'll be removed in full game, but I'd like to know some of the consequences of using said glitch. NiteShadeX 16:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Nothing bad happens. I would suggest bringing an AI person back, though. Its just easier that way. But it can be done with human players, as long as you're not the only human player and you died. :)--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 17:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC)